


By Design

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite all of Sayo’s best efforts everything goes awry.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	By Design

♬ ~

With the firm beat of her palm against the door Sayo burst into the laundry room. There was a heavy  _ fwomp  _ as she unceremoniously dumped her bag into a heap, her things spilling out of the top from the force. Her attention was so laser focused that she hardly noticed. She quickly hooked her shaking fingers under the hem of her sweater into the band of her skirt and pushed it down the length of her long legs. Careful not to trip, she stepped out of the garment. White laced panties quickly followed suit.

A sharp, frustrated noise hissed through her teeth as she turned the fragile fabric over in her fingers. The blood at the seat was unmistakable and the smell, sharp and pungent, had already grown thick in the room. It had all leaked through, spotting her skirt.

She very nearly threw the soiled clothing into the basin of the sink, her frustration capitalized by the wordless shout she chased them with. In the dead silence that followed her anger fizzled out. Reality settled in. She covered her face with her hands and her teeth bit sharply into her lower lip to fight the rising sobs she gripped tightly in her throat. This was going to ruin everything.  _ She _ was going to ruin everything.

It was a whole  _ week _ early.

While most of her classes at the Institute for Young Omegas had been regular, ordinary classes, the school had a special emphasis on predicting and anticipating her heat cycle. If she knew when to expect it she would have ample time to prepare. If she had time to prepare she could prevent the worst from happening. Sayo had always been so regular she could predict it right down to the hour. So  _ this-! _ Her fingers clawed into her hair, catching on the bound threads that had been restrained into a loose ponytail. Had it been the stress of her exams? Her anxiety about coming home so close to ovulation? Surely she couldn't have worked herself up  _ that _ badly!

With a slow, steadying breath, she set her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene. She still had time. No one was home yet. She just needed to think. Her bag was on the floor next to the sink cabinet. There was a basket of dirty laundry next to the stacked machines. She frowned at the basket before wrenching open the cabinet doors and sifting through the bottles inside. The spots in her clothes would need to be pre-treated to prevent the blood from setting.  _ To keep the scent from setting _ , she thought to herself bitterly. Then she needed to call her mother.

Of course, Hina didn't know.

When the twins had been born it had been quite the shock to their parents. Their mother and father had only been betas, nothing at all out of the ordinary, and up until that point had led quiet, peaceful lives. The doctor had tried to reassure them. “This is uncommon but not altogether unheard of,” he had said. “Just be glad that you didn’t end up with  _ two _ alphas. They might have well torn each other apart in the womb.” Understandably, this information hadn’t all been comforting.

Quite honestly the new parents were simply unprepared, and didn’t know what to expect. They found themselves anxiously overanalyzing every little thing their sweet, well behaved little girls did. Was this tiny snarl coming out of a Hina’s mouth the sign of dominant aggression or was she just making gurgling noises? Was Sayo’s shy demeanor a sign of outright submission or did she just need a little self esteem? The two girls were constantly at the doctor for the most minor of things, from little scrapes to Hina teething so enthusiastically that she destroyed the living room sofa. So much so that their doctors were intimate with the affairs of the Hikawa twins. So much so that when their parents came in complaining that little Hina had bitten another little girl for getting too close to “ _ her _ onee-chan,” they really weren’t all that surprised.

“You see, Mrs. Hikawa,” the AO psychiatrist tried to explain with absolute gentleness. “It isn’t that Hina-chan is necessarily developing an unnatural fixation on her sister. It’s that Alphas are prone to imprinting on suitable Omegas at a very young age.” Their parents had been shocked. “They need to be separated,” she had said. “For their own good,” she had insisted.

So it was that Sayo had been sent away. To a place where she would be safe to develop without fear of being molested. To prevent something entirely catastrophic and irrevocable from occurring. For her own good.

_ Because  _ I _ am the burden _ , Sayo thought to herself as she worked the liquid detergent into the red tainting her white underwear. 

Sayo had agreed to keep it a secret from her sister. It was her responsibility as the eldest, after all, to do the right thing. To keep Hina from going on a rampage they told her that the reason they had been separated was because Sayo was in fact also an Alpha. If the twins spent too much time together they might hurt each other. The two girls had since successfully survived their entire teenage lives without incident. Not a single slip up. Sayo had been the model child her parents had asked for and Hina was left blissfully unaware.

_ I should never have listened to mother when she said she wanted me home for New Years. I  _ knew _ it wasn’t safe for me to be here.  _ Sayo pressed the two garments into the sink basin and turned on the warm water so that the two could soak.  _ But mother insisted that there were new drugs on the market that could terminate ovulation until the next cycle. _

Was it too late now? Sayo rifled for her phone out of her bag and flipped through the interface in search of her mother’s contact page. If she had already started, was it still going to work?

“Hello?”

“Mother!” Sayo chirped with surprise. “Hi, ah-.”

“You have reached the Hikawa office. I’m not in at the moment but please leave your name and number after the tone and-“

Sayo hung up and tapped the phone to her lips, steadying herself. She wanted to scream.

Hello mother. <<

She typed into the Line messaging service instead.

I have arrived home safely. <<

Where is the medicine you were picking up for me? <<

Impatient, but not willing to give in to further panic, she set the phone down on the short counter next to the sink. Now she would just have to wait until she could get a reply. 

Sayo wrung her hands. After a few seconds ticked by she paced back and forth in the small space. It felt tight there in the little room. Closed off. Stifling. She forced a deep breath. Another. Her gasps came in short, shallow pants, no matter how deeply she tried to open her lungs.  _ Calm down _ . She scolded herself.  _ I need you to calm down _ . Her arms crossed over her chest and she measured the breaths through her nose. Slow, slow breaths. Something was pinging at the back of her mind as she looked back to the basket. At the clothing piled inside.

A realization struck her as she looked back to her skirt and panties in the sink. She had no pants. Sayo was standing there wearing nothing but her top and a bra under a thick sweater. Even if her mother sent her the location of the drugs she would have no way to escape the laundry room without running around the house half-naked. If she were caught like this by her sister-

Well, there was no way her lie wouldn’t be exposed.

Right, the basket. Sayo bent over her younger sister’s dirty laundry and shoveled through the clothes in search of anything that might be of use to her. The two of them were roughly the same size give or take a few extra handfuls of candy on Hina’s part. She had a tampon in her bag. That would prevent her from marking her sister’s clothes on accident while she borrowed them.

This was going to work out. Everything was going to work out okay. Just focus. Get some pants. Use the tampon. Her mother would message her about the medicine. This would be fine. Just focus. 

That pinging, though. It was like noise at the edge of her consciousness somewhere. A low static that was making it hard to -... hard to …

Sayo’s fingers knotted in a pair of polyester shorts and lifted them from the hamper. She had found part of her sister’s athletic uniform. It looked clean. Clean for Hina’s clothes, anyway. Her sister had been somewhat more prone to re-wearing the same things if she thought she could get away with saving herself the trouble of doing laundry. There was a moment’s hesitation before she pressed the garment to her nose to check it’s smell. Vaguely, she was aware of some warning that this wasn’t a particularly smart idea but she just-… she needed to check.

Before she had a chance to really recognize her mistake that fuzzy feeling overwhelmed her senses. A low throaty hum arose from her chest. She slowly closed her eyes. Hina. This was Hina’s. All of these were Hina’s. Kneeling next to the basket, she sighed into the dense scent of the Alpha, blinking through the haze. She had been so panicked a moment ago but now it was like she was underwater and sinking. Sinking. Drifting.

She could take these with her, couldn’t she? It would help calm her down. Her fingers were in the hamper again, gently pushing at the clothing. In the back of her mind there was a frantic screaming that she shouldn’t be doing this at all. She should be getting as far away from this as possible. What was  _ this _ , though? Why?

Why? Sayo squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head sharply, trying to clear the fog. Trying to get out. Why?  _ Think, Sayo _ .  _ Why _ ?

Her Alpha. Sayo rubbed her face into the garment she held in her hands.  _ Ooh _ , she was trying to nest in her Alpha’s scent. To prepare for what was to come. 

Struggling against the foggy feeling in her head Sayo forced herself to push the pants away from her face. She was going to be trapped, buried in her sister’s dirty laundry and her twin was going to find her here half-naked and wanting. She needed air. She had to get out. She had to get out  _ now _ .

The loud thunder of a door slamming shut made her jump. Terror sobered her almost instantly. “Onee-chan!” Hina. She was shouting from the entryway. She must have seen Sayo’s luggage at the door. “Welcome home!”

_ Oh no no no no no _ … Sayo scrambled to her feet and stared at her surroundings.  _ Get your head together. Get yourself together. _ She stared at the open bag on the floor. The hamper. The basin with her dirty clothes soaking.  _ What do you need? What do you need to do? _ She needed pants. She needed the medicine. She needed to get out of this room. 

Wide-eyed and panicked she lifted the dirty pants to her face. Her hands were shaking. Her mind was losing ground to the quicksand dragging her under the surface and she just couldn’t seem to yank herself free.

Sayo’s heart jumped to her throat at the sound of quick footsteps. Frantic eyes stared at the wide open door. “Onee-chan! Are you down here?” Before she knew what she was doing she was running. She barely caught sight of her sister turning the corner when she flung the door shut with a booming  _ WHAM _ ! Her whole weight pressed into her palms as she held the door closed. Hina let out a surprised squeak from the other side.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Sayo couldn’t bring herself to speak, her face hot with humiliation. This had all gone so terribly wrong.

“Onee-chan,” Hina called softly from the hallway. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“H-Hina,” her voice was so tight but Sayo somehow managed to stammer out words. “C-can you do me a favor, please?”

“Anything.” 

Sayo stared down at the floor, trying to gather her thoughts. At this point, any reasonable thought would do. Her eyes took in the sight of her twin’s shadow under the door. Hina was right there on the other side speaking to her. Hina’s voice from the other side. Sayo pressed her forehead to the blockade she had put between them, fighting the urgency inside her to open the door. That ache, as deep and as ancient as the root of all things, had made it’s demands quite clear.

“Could you…” She took a shaky breath to abate the desperate panting. To make herself sound normal. “Could you go upstairs and get me some clean clothes?” Quickly, she stammered out an explanation, her cheeks heating deeper with embarrassment. “I-I sat in something and I need to change.”

“Oh!” Sayo could almost see her sister’s nose pinch with sympathy in her mind. “Ugh, that’s not boppin’ at all.” There was a slight rap twice on the door under her hands. Tap tap. “Sure thing. I’ll be right back, okay?” With that she heard her sister’s feet skip away. The long shadow reaching over her toes fled.

Sayo took a deep, slow breath. Ok. She looked around the room behind her, scrambling to get her thoughts together. Ok.

The phone buzzed and Sayo very nearly pounced on it, tripping over the basket in the process and accidentally dumping the clothes onto the floor. She winced at the mess and her head just spun in the waft of smell that filled the air. Her sister’s scent was so thick she swore she might be literally drowning in it. After a few tries with her fumbling fingers, she managed to get her lock screen to open and give her what she wanted.  _ Mother. Please. _

>> Didn’t you say you weren’t due for another week?

>> I was planning on picking it up on my way home.

>> Is everything alright?

Sayo stared at the screen in her hands dumbly. The gears in her mind were spinning wildly, failing to connect and leaving her vapid.  _ There is no medicine. _ She finally managed.  _ There is no medicine and I am here alone with Hina. _

“Onee-...” Sayo jerked up from her phone and clutched it to her chest. Her jade eyes met their matching pair. Hina was holding the open door, a fresh set of clothes tucked in the hook of her arm. “-chan?”

Like a deer caught in the headlights Sayo stared wide-eyed at her sister. “Hina.”  _ Think. I have to think.  _ But staring into those brilliant jade pools her thoughts had dissolved into the mist, joining the static humming uselessly in the back of her mind. The two of them stood very still, Sayo terrified to move lest she triggered something and Hina waiting. When nothing changed after a long span Hina let her eyes wander. Down. Her gaze trailed down Sayo’s sweater, down to her exposed thighs. Sayo blushed darkly, her trembling giving in to a deep shudder when Hina’s fists clenched into tight balls. There was burning fire in those green eyes when they found Sayo’s again and Sayo burned in them. Her whole body felt so hot.

“Onee-chan,” Hina said so very softly, warmth tingeing her cheeks. Her voice was fierce with something Sayo has never heard from her sister before and it cut through what was left of her senses. “You aren’t wearing any pants.”

A trembling breath shook in Sayo’s throat. Nearly having to drag her eyes from her Alpha’s, she covered her face with her hand to hide in her shame. She could still feel that gaze burning on her. Her hands found the edges of the sink counter and she steadied herself, refusing to look. If she looked again she was certain all would be lost. “I-I know,” a stranger spoke out of her mouth in a voice she didn’t recognize. It was so hard for her to think around the rolling thunder of her heart in her chest. She needed something. She needed clothes. “C-could you-... Could you put the clothes on the floor? And leave so I can put them on?” She shook as she felt slickness trickle down the inside of her thigh.  _ No no no no… _ Her brow scrunched painfully over her shut eyes and she squeezed her knees together.  _ Please don’t do this. _ Her ache climbed deeper inside her, spreading its branches into hidden places.

Her body gave a little jerk when the door shut gently behind her. She squeezed the air out of her lungs and forced herself to breathe.  _ Ok _ .  _ Relax _ , she tried to soothe.  _ It’s okay _ .  _ Just get control. Everything is alright. _ Another slow breath in and out, shaking her head to try and keep her mind steady. Her body just wouldn’t stop trembling.

The slow breath she was trying so hard to control sucked inward sharply when firm hands slid over her hips. They tightened over her sweater, over her middle and pulled her back against something hot and firm that pressed itself against her. Sayo reeled, the explosion of sensation in her deepest places forcing her voice out in something desperate and animal. She was barely conscious of the fact that she’d been pinned against the sink. 

“Onee-chan,” Hina’s lips brushed the edge of her ear, causing another shudder to run down her spine. Sayo could do little more than whimper as those hands hiked the long sweater up and out of the way. “You’re not an Alpha. Are you.” It wasn’t a question.

“N-no,” Sayo whimpered softly. It certainly wasn’t going to help anyone to lie about it now.

Fingers brushed the edges of her swollen, tender places. It was feather light, gentle, but to Sayo it felt like lightning arcing against her skin, pulling from her restrained throat another desperate whine. When Hina brought her wet fingers to their faces and spread them to see the moisture she had managed to capture in such a faint touch, her nerves were still sparking from the brief contact. “Wow.” Hina murmured against Sayo’s jaw.

“N-no… Hina… Please…” Sayo’s skin seemed to sizzle where Hina had touched her. She itched to touch It, to relieve the ache, but she knew it wouldn’t help. It never did. “W-we can’t do this.” She watched as Hina examined her fingers. Watched as they slowly came to her nose. Watched as she slid them into her mouth. A shiver went through her at the sound her sister made and she looked away, retreating behind closed eyes.

“There was an omega at my school,” the Alpha hummed against Sayo’s bare neck, her lips nibbling at the exposed skin. Sayo squirmed but Hina held her fast against her, pressing her back into that hot bulge. It pushed against her opening and Sayo felt herself go so very still.  _ Please _ . She wasn’t sure what she was begging for. “On her first cycle it smelled a little like this. They made her go home.”

Sayo stiffened. “You took her.” It was like ice had been poured down her spine.

There was a pause as Hina looked over the abrupt change in her captive. She gently dragged her teeth over the space behind Sayo’s ear. “What if I did?”

In the heat of her sudden bristling it was startlingly easy to wrench herself free. At least at first. Hina’s hands caught her arms at the bicep just as Sayo moved to get out from between the Alpha and the sink, almost hoisting her off her feet to reclaim her. “Let me go!” It was breathless, fierce. All the warmth in her body boiled over into a spill of anger that fruitlessly thrashed in the Alpha’s clutches. She was forced back down, palms pressed flat between the cold counter and Hina’s hands. Behind her she felt a slight shudder before huffing breaths broke into laughter. “You-,” Sayo was mortified. “You’re teasing me!”

“I’m sorry!” Hina was hysterical, the bright bell of her laugh ringing in the fog of her sister’s thoughts. “I didn’t think you would get so mad!”

“I can’t believe you,” the humiliation stung on Sayo’s red cheeks, breaking her fragile voice at the edges. “This is so-,” she took a sharp breath. “Ugh! What am I even doing?!” All of her weight went into trying to pull her hands from their bonds. With all the strength she could muster she yanked and squirmed. “Hina. You have to let me-!” The thought met an abrupt demise when a sharp pain caught the side of her neck, her voice cutting off in a clipped exclamation. Unable to process right away what had happened she blinked dumbly through a blind haze, stunned docile as Hina licked where she had bitten her.

“Shhh, shhh,” the Alpha soothed in her ear. “No, I didn’t take her.”

Sayo’s voice sounded so small. “You didn’t…?” Small light kisses trailed back down to where she had started to bruise and the ache smoothed over into something else entirely. She should be fighting. She should be trying to escape. She should-. All thinking skidded to a halt when she felt her sister’s teeth drag on her skin.

“No.” Hina grinned, pleased, against the mark she had left there. Trusting that she had her sister suitably under control, she let go of her hands. Sayo failed to move with the given opportunity, lost somewhere in the little touches of Hina’s lips on her skin and the hands wandering up around her middle. “My teachers were really scared, though,“ fingers danced under the curve of Sayo’s breasts. “That I would jump her or something, I mean.” The traitorous heart was quickening and Sayo found it difficult to focus on anything outside of those slight points of contact shifting over the layers of clothing between them. It wasn’t enough protection to save her from the pressure, and the slight motion of fabric against her straining nipples brought a faint, needy sound to her lips. “But I wasn’t interested in her at all.”

Sayo bit her lip, trying to bite back the hum in her throat elicited by the flick of a thumb over the tip of her nipple. “W-we can’t…” So breathless. She could hardly speak around her panting. 

Hina kissed along the rim of Sayo’s ear, lips mouthing over the edge as she spoke. “You have no idea how badly I wished for this, Onee-chan,” she spoke in hushed reverence, thick with longing. Those hands pressed firmly down Sayo’s front, slow pressure rolling a groan from her until coming to rest on her hips. Fingertips brushed her when they curled under the hem of her sweater. They probed in feather-light touches, seeking swollen, aching flesh hidden between the shelter of her thighs. Sayo was trembling again, her thoughts little more than a hand of cards scattering on the strong gust of a storm. It was all she could do to listen as Hina nuzzled into the nape of her neck and whispered to her. “I couldn’t understand why mom and dad were so convinced I would hurt you. I would never hurt you.”

Sayo tried to hold it back. She tried to catch it with her palm covering her mouth, tried to snuff the sound before it left her, but when the tip of a finger traced a slow line over her bare labia, teasing skin already burning fiercely from the earlier touch, she couldn’t stop the desperate moan that escaped her. 

Hina’s mouth curved into a smile behind her ear. “Sure,” she murmured softly, “I thought a lot about how it would be if you were a Beta and we could be home together all the time. But imagining you as an Omega kept me up every night.” The pad of that one finger pressed between slightly parted petals and drew a slow, lazy circle wide of anything that might satisfy the frenzied need burning under Sayo’s skin. “Especially thinking about what I’d do to you.”

“H-Hina, please.” Squirming again, but not to get away, Sayo rolled her hips. Trying to find that finger where she wanted it. Trying to find that finger where she needed it. Her pounding heart beat so hard she could feel it all the way down in her toes. “ _ Please _ .”

Her Alpha’s breathing huffed in her ear, hot and eager. She was denied the touch she yearned for. The hands that withheld relief caught her hips as Hina’s pushed forward, pressing that firm, fevered member against the space it belonged. Sayo’s fingers gripped the edges of the counter, curling to brace herself. Pleading words passed her lips, trapped in moans as she pushed herself back into her sister grinding up behind her. Her brows were tight with focus as she searched, trying to get just a taste of friction against the ache, the throbbing.

As breathless as Sayo was, Hina laughed throatily in her ear. A fumbling hand quickly cupped her to keep the flickering pulse from finding purchase, from finding release. “No, no,” Hina chuckled. “Not yet.” Her hard bulge torturously rubbed against the opening that waited for her, drawing out tiny whimpers from her captive. Any semblance of the uptight, stern older sister had come entirely undone. “You’re making such a mess of my skirt.” She didn’t at all sound unhappy about this.

“ _ Hina _ .” Sayo moaned. Despair hung on the edge of her desire.

Strong hands took her firmly by the waist, turning her before butting her back up against the sink. Her Alpha cupped her face, stroking her cheek and searching her eyes. Worry had chased away the blind need. Hina was searching for what had caused the real pain she was hearing in her sister’s voice. Their foreheads touched.

It was Sayo who closed the distance. Sayo who pressed her lips into the soft give of her sister’s mouth. Her hands tangled in her Alpha’s hair, caught in the mess of unruly curls that matched her own. It was difficult to distinguish who had moaned first, where she ended and her sister began. The firm press of palms holding her against the warmth of fevered bodies seemed everywhere at once. Sayo gasped for air when their lips parted. She needed to get out of these clothes. She needed Hina’s bare skin against her own.

“I’m sorry, Onee-chan,” Hina whispered, her lips brushing the edge of her sister’s jaw. “I want to savor this,” she murmured down light kisses along the exposed throat. “I’m not going to make this easy for you. Please try to be patient.”

“Too hot,” gasping, Sayo buried her face into Hina’s hair. “It’s too hot.”

Hina immediately got the picture. In spite of the lamenting whine her omega made when she disconnected from her, she untangled them. The thick sweater was up and overhead with little ado, joining the mess of clothes scattered on the floor. Sayo let out a soft hum of relief before reaching for the hem of her shirt. Hina beat her to it, fingers eager and hungry. A sharp tear broke through the near silence, the fragile shirt shredding as Hina pulled much too hard in the back. The tattered shirt joined the pile. “Sorry,” Hina kissed her, stopping any dissent before it could leave Sayo’s mouth. Fingers fumbled with the clasp of Sayo’s bra only a moment before her face screwed up with frustration. “Sorry,” she said unapologetically, preemptively, snarling as she snapped the band to get it off.

Fingers resettled where they’d been, exploring as eyes hungrily drank the expanse of what was now revealed. The Alpha let herself have this moment. She eyed the red on Sayo’s neck where her teeth had been, before searching down the length of the Omega’s body. Sayo couldn’t help but swallow when she finally realized what her sister must be thinking. A nervous flutter twisted in her stomach, her breath quick to try and catch her pulse. She shivered as she watched Hina’s fingers delicately trace the outline of her breast.

Shaking her head, Hina made a decision. She swept her hands under Sayo’s thighs, hoisting her up to sit on the counter. Neither of them noticed when the phone clattered to the floor.

“Hina?” Sayo tried to think through the fog, an anxious sound wavering in her voice. Now perched on the sink, she watched her sister push her legs apart, distracted by the dejected squeeze in her chest. Her alpha looked up at her from her knees, something playful in her eyes as she nuzzled into the soft tender skin. Sayo smiled dubiously back down at her, a thoughtful tightness to her brows as she stroked her Alpha’s hair. When Hina began nibbling her way inward, leaving small bites on her sensitive skin, she blanched. “W-wait, Hina, I-.” Her breath caught as the bites got harder, as her sister’s fingers spread her open, her hot pulse frantic and exposed against the cold air. Sayo’s grip in short, pale locks tightened, desperately hanging on to something. “ _ Hina _ !”

No teeth. No teeth, only the flat of a tongue dragging a firm, decisive line up inside her. It only barely missed the obsessive target of nerves that begged for her attention, instead tracing around the outside. Fear, like a lit fuse, was consumed by the fire that replaced it. It felt so much bigger than it was. So much hotter than it was. How was Hina missing it so- “Ah!” She jerked, muscles sprung by the flick of her sister’s nose over the most swollen, sensitive place when she moved. 

Hina’s fingers dug into her soft skin at the sound she’d elicited and she paused, mouth hovering just out of reach, her breath quick puffs over desperately pleading flesh. Slowly, so slowly, she touched her lips to the bud and kissed her before pulling away. Sayo wanted to scream.

With a frantic jerking motion Hina shoved her skirt down her legs, tangling herself and nearly falling as she scrambled to get out of her clothes. Sayo whimpered helplessly as her alpha dug her fingers into her flanks, pulling her against the exposed weapon that was leveled on her. It bumped against her clit, ripping a gasp from her throat. “You’re mine.” Hina growled into her ear. “Tell me you’re mine.”

Sayo’s mind whirled to keep up. It took everything in her to drag herself away from what she wanted to the task at hand. “H-Hina, I-,” she met her sister’s eyes. Her desperation was mirrored in that deep, hungry gaze. “I-,” apprehension caught her voice in her throat. She couldn’t be doing this. Her fingers clutched at Hina’s shirt, a hiccuping breath sucking in sharply. She wasn’t just about to let her little sister fuck her but she  _ wanted it _ .

Her Alpha pressed into her against the soft, slick surface, slowly urging the tip downward. It dragged a low, needy moan from Sayo’s throat. “I’ll give you what you need,” Hina spoke roughly as she kissed slightly parted lips. “I’ll give you what you need,” her breathing was ragged, “but you need to tell me that you’re mine.”

“I love you.” The emotion swelled into tears pooling at the edge of Sayo’s vision. “I love you,” she said again softly as she brushed her lips against her sweet, startled sister’s mouth.

Hina grinned, kissing her back softly. The wildness tempered into something iron in her jade eyes, firm. “Geeze, Onee-chan,” she breathed, “you’re kind of all sappy once I soften you up a little bit.” Before Sayo could even think enough to be offended she kissed her again, deeply, pulling her closer. Her broad tip pressed against the opening and what had begun as a low hum spread into a groan. “I love you too, Onee-chan.” Deeper, sliding deeper. “ _ My _ Onee-chan,” her voice lowered to that reverent whisper.

“Yours,” Sayo moaned into Hina’s mouth, her legs wrapping around Hina’s hips to hold on to her. “Yours,” she gasped as it went all the way in, until it pushed against that deep, ancient place. The blade that had been made to fit perfectly inside was sheathed to the base. 

“I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> You read that. It’s in your brain now.


End file.
